


Господин Сон Гоку

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Господин Сон Гоку, Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, Главнокомандующий Западной Армии Небес.





	Господин Сон Гоку

Когда господин Сон Гоку проходил по дворцовым залам, ему кланялись низко. В садах — тоже. Везде, всегда сгибались в поклоне не почтительно даже — подобострастно, не поднимая глаз, всё что угодно, как угодно господину Сон Гоку, только бы не встретить его золотой взгляд.

Тишина в лицо и разговоры за спиной.

О нём много говорили, много и разное.

Наверное, говорили бы, что господин Сон Гоку убивает своим золотым взглядом, да вот только ни один из тех, кому не повезло встретиться глазами с господином Сон Гоку, почему-то не умер.

Во всяком случает, не от взгляда господина Сон Гоку.

Во всяком случае, не сразу.

На Небесах очень давно никто не умирал, а господин Сон Гоку очень давно никого не убивал — на Небесах.

Господин Сон Гоку, Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, Главнокомандующий Западной Армии Небес.

Этот пост, считавшийся несчастливым, передавался по длинной цепочке, как горячий пирожок — держать больно, выбросить жалко — пока его, наконец, в отчаянии не спихнули господину Сон Гоку. Господин Сон Гоку любил пирожки и не любил ими делиться.

На Небесах вздохнули с облегчением — и вновь затаили дыхание.

Слишком многие слишком хорошо помнили желтоглазое существо, не то зверя, не то демона, притащенного на Небеса в кандалах, а также то, что за этим последовало.

Говорят, вишни потом долго цвели красным цветом.

У господина Сон Гоку тоже была хорошая память; порой ему даже хотелось, чтобы она была немного хуже, порой — намного хуже.

Правда, то, что случилось в его первое появление на Небесах, господин Сон Гоку помнил действительно неважно, а вот то, что предшествовало второму — очень хорошо.

Особенно — как больно было, когда они умерли. Как темно — будто солнце погасло.

Первое, что сказала ему Канзеон Босацу — что они вернутся.

Милосердная госпожа со скабрезной ухмылкой и печальным взглядом тогда ещё много чего сказала, но первое — что они вернутся. Родятся вновь. И что он их узнает.

Господин Сон Гоку не потерял память, не лишился рассудка и знал, что это не было даром Небес.

Просто господин Сон Гоку был очень сильным.

Стал — очень сильным.

Он многому научился — там, Внизу.

Он многому научился — у них.

Господин Сон Гоку — «Гоку, чёртова обезьяна!» — очень хотел жить.

Но он никогда не хотел жить в одиночестве.

Чакра, кстати, у него так и не появилась, хотя, по идее, должна была — припечатать.

Но господин Сон Гоку, Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, родился не на Небесах.

Господин Сон Гоку брёл куда глаза глядят. Сначала на глаза попадались всё дворцовые залы, потом — сплошь сады, которые как-то незаметно перешли в луг, казавшийся бескрайним — взглядом не охватить. Луг был усыпан цветами. Цветы были маленькие, пушистые, жёлтые — не как глаза господина Сон Гоку, а, скорее, как спелый лимон, и кланялись только ветру.

Господину Сон Гоку было скучно. Господин Сон Гоку сбежал от собственного адъютанта.

Адъютант господина Сон Гоку был высок, рогат, чешуйчат и... косат? Господин Сон Гоку не был уверен, что есть такое слово, но, с другой стороны, коса у адъютанта господина Сон Гоку определённо имелась. Господину Сон Гоку страшно хотелось за неё дёрнуть, но до сих пор удавалось сдержаться. 

Молодой князь из рода повелителей Западного моря, недавно представленный ко двору, был не только косат — хуже того, он был смертельно серьёзен, чудовищно ответственен и невыносимо дисциплинирован.

Настоящий дракон.

Золотых глаз господина Сон Гоку адъютант не боялся совершенно — у него самого были кроваво-красные.

Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что в обществе адъютанта господину Сон Гоку делалось слегка не по себе, и иногда он сбегал.

Для разнообразия.

Господину Сон Гоку было действительно скучно.

Солнце сияло в вышине большим жёлтым цветком и пока даже не думало клониться к краю луга на встречу с меньшими братьями, а значит, до назначенного на вечер пира по случаю очередной годовщины чего-то там было ещё много времени.

Господин Сон Гоку, разумеется, был приглашён. 

Господин Сон Гоку, разумеется, собирался присутствовать.

Господин Сон Гоку был великим ценителем высокого искусства трапезования. 

— Эй, дядя! Кто ты такой и что здесь делаешь?

Господин Сон Гоку обернулся и забыл, кто он такой и что здесь делает.

Господин Сон Гоку где угодно узнал бы этот самоуверенный и светлый взгляд.

Нахальный и дружелюбный тон.

Две нелепые прядки, непокорно торчащие над шапкой коротко и неровно остриженных волос.

— Гоку, — вспомнил и сказал господин Сон Гоку, — меня зовут Гоку. А тебя?

— Рен, — мальчишка тряхнул головой, будто в доказательство того, что он самый что ни на есть настоящий Рен.

— Рен... тян? — попробовал Гоку наугад.

— Рен-кун! — гордо вскинулся Рен. Подумав, смягчился и снисходительно добавил, — Гоку-нии-сан.

— Ага, — отозвался Гоку невпопад. — А ты сам что здесь делаешь?

— Я иг... воюю. С чудовищами, — Рен махнул рукой, неопределённо обрисовывая местоположение чудовищ. — А это моё войско. Левый фланг, центр, правый фланг и резерв.

— Неплохо, — оценил Главнокомандующий Западной Западной Армии Небес. — А здесь, стало быть, полевой штаб?

— Соображаешь, — похвалил Рен. — Я тут самый главный — генерал.

— А как же главнокомандующий? — Гоку возмутился с жаром и почти всерьёз. — И маршал? Они ведь поглавнее будут.

\- Они там, — генерал Рен указал рукой в какую-то совсем уж дальнюю даль. — А на передовой только я. — Он погрустнел, но тут же просветлел. — Слушай, а давай ты будешь маршалом?

— Значит, ты станешь подчиняться моим приказам? — Гоку постарался придать себе суровый вид. Не так-то просто это, когда вместо крови в тебе течёт, кажется, чистая радость.

— Придётся, — Рен помрачнел, но совсем немного. — Раз я уже сказал, что я генерал... Просто понимаешь, если армия сражается, а маршал где-то далеко, то это какой-то неправильный маршал.

— Неправильный, — согласился Гоку. — Если твои товарищи сражаются, надо сражаться вместе с ними. Настоящий маршал поступил бы именно так.

— Вот-вот! — Рен воодушевлённо кивнул. — Ну что, начинаем? Маршал?

— Господин Сон Гоку!

Господин Сон Гоку выругался. Заметил, как мальчишка навострил уши, и выругался ещё раз, про себя.

На усыпанном цветами, залитом полдневным солнцем лугу удручающе неуместным выглядел адъютант господина Сон Гоку, как всегда, при рогах, косе, полном параде и, что всего хуже, при толстой стопке документов в руках.

— Господин Сон Гоку, — очень вежливо и очень выразительно повторил адъютант.

— Мне пора, — виновато сказал Гоку.

— Плохо, — Рен явно расстроился. — Вдвоём победить их было бы веселее. Ты ещё придёшь? Одному скучно...

— Обязательно, — заверил Гоку. — Мне одному тоже скучно. Завтра мы их на голову разобьём.

...они успели отойти едва ли на пару шагов.

Адъютант дёрнулся. 

Рен плюхнулся на живот, в его кулаке осталось несколько белых волос.

— Ух ты, — сказал он. — Настоящая.

Не найдя слов для описания выражения лица адъютанта, господин Сон Гоку, Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, Главнокомандующий Западной Армии Небес и Рен, генерал одуванчиков, вместе смеялись под ясным небом.


End file.
